Fred Runs Away
Fred Runs Away is the fourth episode of Scooby Doo Adventures Premise Fred moves in with Randall Bonshovi when he overheard Daphne saying she hates him. Now Daphne must take back what she said to her husband to bring him back home. Synposis Prologue Daphne is happily coming into the kitchen about to make breakfast, when there is a call from her co-worker who kissed up to her. He said, "Hey, Daph, how's it goin'?" Daphne wasn’t happy, but she said, "Oh hello, Kyle." Later, Fred was outside of the kitchen. He happily says. "Wonder what nice things daphne would say about me." Kyle said, "I know you broke up with me and slapped me in the face, but I still love you." Daphne shouted angrily, "I do not love you! And that’s final!" Fred was devastated when she overheard daphne, saying that she hated him. He said, "Daphne doesn't like me anymore." What happened to Fred? Daphne gave bacon and eggs with a smile-like bacon to Adrienne, Andy and Fred. But Fred turned it into a frown. Daphne said, "Fred, why the long face?" Fred said, "You said you hated me." Daphne said, "Freddy, I hated Kyle." Fred said, "Who’s kyle?" Daphne said, "He’s my co-worker." Fred said, "Right then." All four ate breakfast. Then Fred dropped off Andy and Adrienne to school, then he dropped off Daphne to Fashion place. Daphne said, "Bye, Fred." But fred drove off. Daphne felt sorry for fred. But then, Kyle came and said, "Hey daph." Kyle came closer, but Daphne slapped him. When the weekend came at night, Fred woke up and packed his stuff in his luggage and went out of the house. He looked at the mystery machine, then he decided not to ride it. Finally, he arrived at Randall’s house. He rang the doorbell, which woke up randall and he open door slowly. Fred got nervous and said, “S-s-sorry f-f-for waking you up...” Then he said softly in a scared tone, “Randall.” At first, Randall frowned at a scared Fred, but Randall smiled and said, “Fred? What are you doing here?” Fred shyly said, “Can I move in with you?” Randall’s eyes popped and said uneasily, “Okay.” Then Fred sleeps with Randall in his room. While Randall and Fred are sleeping, Randall pats his side. Fred’s stay with Randall It was sunday, and Fred was having a good time with Randall. They went to the arcade, the museum, and the Crystal Cove park. Daphne was at the park too, along with Andy and Adrienne. She saw Randall and Fred sitting under a tree. Randall saw Fred sleeping across his legs, then he starts to carry Fred and puts him on Randall’s hammock and cradled him. Daphne walked up to Randall and said, “Uh... Randall? Can I talk to you for a second?” Randall said, “Okay... but um... please be quiet because Fred’s sleeping.” Daphne said quietly, “Okay.” Randall and Daphne went away from Fred and sat under the tree for a pep talk. While Fred was sleeping, he dreamt some memories of him with Daphne. Songs Cast and Characters Notes/Trivia It is revealed that Daphne hates her one of her co-workers from Fashion Place, Kyle, who is bossy to Daphne and kissing up to her. There are 2 employers at Fashion Place: Finn Barlo is foolish and mean and does not know the human rights nor remembers everything that good employers can do. Silam Rajander is wise and polite, he knows the human rights and remembers everything in a manual that good employers can do. The employer, Silam is named after a Tamil actor, Silambarasan. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silambarasan Silam Rajander is from India, but he moved to Crystal Cove to learn English; Finn Barlo is American. This episode is similar to the Spongebob episode, “Have You Seen This Snail?”. Also, Randall lets Fred go home with Daphne because she told him the truth just like Arthur from “Arthur’s Missing Pal”. Morris Waynard is a passive boss, but a bit assertive as well Quotes Category:Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes Category:SDA episodes with Randall Category:SDA episodes with Daphne Category:SDA episodes with Fred Category:Musical Episodes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff